


Show Off

by GRACEYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Jealousy, M/M, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRACEYou/pseuds/GRACEYou
Summary: Oikawa is a possessive prickAtsumu is a jealous bitchHinata is Hinata but with a light masochist streak.Oikawa shows up after the match between Adlers and Jackals. Makes out with shouyou infront of his teammates and shows up at their victory party with shouyou covered in hickeys
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 35
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly this ain't an atsuhina fic. I jest really wanted to read something with oikawa being possessive af infront of him HAHAHAHA
> 
> First fic! ENJOY!

Jackals Wins! Black and Gold confetti rains down upon the arena the moment the last decisive point concluded the match. Cheers and some tears spilled as friends, family, former team mates witnessed the heart stopping match between two long time rivals slash friends and former team mate nonetheless. Each team took their bow as the applause didn't seem to stop as the team adorned in black and gold celebrated. 

No one notices Miya Atsumu was gazing at the ever so cheerful Hinata Shouyou was quiet. Despite their win the small boy was smiling but not the reaction he was expecting, the boy was smiling but somehow it doesn't right... 

It was disappointing, there he was hoping that the triumphant emotions would somehow boost his confidence, not that he was lacking in that area, but a boost of his confidence that flies out the window the moment spewing out his romantic feelings for the red head comes to mind. Hoping he could confess his romantic fantasies for his teammate while they were high in the heat of victory. 

And yes that means, Miya Atsumu was hell bent on kissing Hinata Shouyou in the middle of the court if they won. 

And they did. 

There are times when Atsumu's mind go haywire and drop down the gutter. He adored the younger and his curiosity would always would how he would feel against him, is he soft? Is he as sweet as those manggoes he adores? Is he tight? Bless his soul every time Hinata wears a very Very short volleyball shorts to practice. Those perky ass were a blessing that can cause every straight man gay. He feels the tiniest sense of guilt whenever he even thinks about soiling the pure innocent ball of orange fluff, he felt guilty... Just a little bit... 

But with Hinata acting like he is at the moment immediately put a stop to Astumu's plans for confessing, he was irked the way Tobio and Shouyou was eying each other during the game, he knows for shouyou it was a sign of challenge, but the way Tobio would fucking practically eye-fuck him was testing Atsumu's patients. He just wanted to lock the red head up or tattoo his name on the smaller boy's forehead just to show other he was his.

But he was not... 

Not yet atleast. 

He sighed and let himself be dragged out the court by the other ball of energy. 

\---  
"Tobio-chan" The dark haired male took a double take when he hear a very familiar voice. He felt Ushijima beside him stop aswell. 

There stood Oikawa Tooru grinning like a Cheshire Cat, eyes teasing like his mind has already ran through and readied insults for their defeat. 

"Oikawa-san, I didn't know you were gonna watch, I thought youre playing in Argentina?" 

"I don't have time for small talk, tell me where the Jackals Changing room is." Oikawa said dismissively as he looked left and right. 

"Its over ther-" "Bye losers! Enjoy your pity party" a flash of brown and the brunette was gone before ushijima could utter his usual line. 

"Ushiwaka-san, you should really stop pestering him about going to shiratorizawa" Kageyama turned to the other. That surprisingly gave one of those rare small, almost unnoticeable grin. Making his face heat up a bit. 

'Cute' 

\---  
Oikawa found the changing room for the MSBY Jackals and leaned on the wall near the restroom door. He fished his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Shouyou's number with an excited smiled thinking about the ring inside the bag of meat buns in his car.

Two guys walked out the changing room, he was about to call unto them to ask about the small redhead but stopped when he heard their conversation.

"So are planning to confess to my disciple or what?" the bulky man whispered rather loudly. Koutaro Bokuto, Hinata have shared stories about that owl looking boy, so there's no way that they weren't talking about Shouyou. My shouyou. 

But the guy with the blond 'obviously bleached' head with the undercut was a fairly new presence. Shouyou never mentioned him in Brazil.

The fake blond sighed "I know, I was planning on kissing him if we won, but..."

"you chickened out?" The owl boy Laughed, making the other turn red and sneer.

"N-No! I was just taking account Shouyou's feelings, he might be shocked if I just kissed him out of the blue!" He exclaimed defensively.

Oh hell no...

Just as Oikawa was about to pounce on the guy, Hinata's voice rang from his phone.

"Hello? Tooru? How was the-"

"Come out."

"Wha-?"

"Come out Shouyou." Oikawa said to the phone. Loud. Making the two boys chatting near him turn to him at the mention of Hinata's name.

A fluff of red peeked out the changing room door, he saw his two teammates looking at him, then turned to the other direction to see a serious looking brunette. 

"Tooru!" the smaller rushed towards the overly familiar face. Eyes wide and shining, the tips of his ears heating up the same way the apple of his cheeks staining a cute blush. As he approached the figure, two pairs of eyes studying them from afar.

"Tooru! I didn't know you were watchi-"

In a blink of an eye, Shouyou was spun around and pushed to the wall the taller was leaning at, his lips captured in a hit frenzied kiss, without loosing a second the eed head kissed back, body arching deliciously against the much larger one, lips coaxing him to open up as a hot tounge enters making his mind fuzzy and forget his surroundings, a knee pushing between his legs for a moment making him choke out a needy moan.

The two witness watched wide eye, jaws slacked as their 'innocent' teammate didn't seem so innocent at all.

The brunette slowly pulled away, staring at the smaller who was slowly opening his eyes dazed and clouded with lust, face flushed, lips wet and swollen. "Tooru" he moaned breathily in a needy whisper as he clutched the taller's shirt with his small hands.

Oikawa broke their gaze and looked darkly at the blond figure about ten meters away. He pulled Hinata by his waist possesively and gave smirk making the blonde's glare turned darker aswell. 

"Tooru..." the red head, eyes still glazed in pleasure tugs his shirt, asking for another kiss. 

"Not here..." Oikawa whispered, done with creating a little show for the blonde douche and looked down on the adorable boy and smiled sweetly. He brushed the red curly hair off the boy's forehead and placed a gentle in the middle. 

The latter then realised where they were and blushed beet red. He shuffled closer to the taller and buried his face on Oikawa's shirt, hiding his embarrassment. Making the other chuckle, his face heating up even further.

"Let me go get my things." Shouyou whispered and sped to the changing room, head kept down, avoiding his teammates gaze.

Suprisingly the brunette straight up walked up to the blonde's face, a smirk plastered to his face. Atsumu's fist tightens, preparing himself to a full blown fight. He glances at Bokuto and assured himself 'two against one'. 

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my boyfriend away. So if you don't mind, please fuck off." The brunette then smiled sweetly as he hears soft footsteps approaching.

"Ah! Tooru! Let me introduce to you my team mates, this is Bokuto San, the one I told you about" pointing to the white haired male "and this is Miya-San our setter!" then motioned to the blond. 

Tooru gave a sweet smile and introduced himself. 

"Oikawa Tooru, Shouyou's boyfriend, I've hear all about you in Rio Bokuto-San, thank you for taking care of him" he held out a hand, blatantly ignoring atsumu. 

Atsumu grabbed the outstretched hand and gave a fake smile, he gripped Oikawa's hand tightly.

"No need to thank us, we are his team mates after all." 

Oikawa gripped back even tighter "I really appreciate his team for taking good care of my boyfriend." further emphasising the word 'boyfriend'. Making Atsumu flinch and let go. 

"Well then if the boyfriend should've taken care of Shouyou better, then maybe we wouldn't need to worry about him" Atsumu bit back. 

"Believe me, you have nothing to worry about as a teammate. Shouyou is very satisfied with me" Oikawa snided as he took the blushing boy's hand beside him.

"We'll be going then. 'atsumu gave one last smirk and walked off with Hinata on tow.

"Hinata! What about the victory party!" Bokuto called out.

"Just text me the address!" shouyou replied

And all atsumu could think off was giving a rigth hook towards that brunette's smug face.

'What a prick.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a hell lot of smut in Chapter 3
> 
> I just uploaded my first fic at it got a positive review so It got me motivated to continue writing it 🥰😘
> 
> Ain't proof read so there might be typos. Sorry
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is he still not here yet? What's taking Hanata so looong." a drunk. No. Tipsy Atsumu whined.

The whole team, well except Hinata fucking adorable Shouyou was still a no show, was out for celebratory drinks, and after that little show earlier, Miya Atsumu immediately threw himself a couple of drinks. 

"tsumu, maybe you should stop drinking, you're dru-"

"No I'm not!! I'm just a bit tipsy." their setter exclaimed, making the rest of them sigh. _'every drunk person would say they're not drunk ___

__"What the hell happened to him? He's making us look like we lost" Meian intruded. The blonde has been sulking since they were on their way to the restobar their manager booked. Last time he sulked this much was when he tripped in a fan event... No, maybe this is worst._ _

__"Shouyou fucking happened! I can't believe him!" the blonde whined._ _

__'yup this is worst.'_ _

__"Shouyou? Did you two fight?" Kiyoomi asked, brows turning up in surprise. Sure they fought sometimes but never like this. Atsumu was to whipped to stay mad at the embodiment of sunshine. Well none of them could anyway._ _

__"Yeah... Well the thing is-" Bokuto scratches the back of his head hesitating whether he should be the one to say it, it was his disciple's personal life afterall._ _

__"BOYFRIEND! SHOUYOU HAS A FUCKIN BOYF-" "SHHH!!" Bokuto slapped his hand to his drunk friend's mouth. The staff was already looking at them, it won't be to good if rumors starts flying around the next morning._ _

__"Owhhmm" Atsumu glared at the white headed male, making the latter apologise._ _

__"Sorry I'm late!" enter sunshine boy._ _

__Everyone was dead silent, afraid that they were caught gossiping like a bunch of old wives. They looked at each other hesitantly, panicking inside a bit. Let's just say they have seen Shouyou mad and they do not want to ever see it again. Everyone shuddered._ _

__"Um..." Shouyou, still standing at the door, oblivious what was happening, unsure what to do._ _

__"I taught this was a victory party? Why does it look like you guys lost?" Enter Oikawa Tooru._ _

__Speak of the fuckin devil_ _

__\----  
Hickeys _ _

__The Hinata Shouyou, the sunshine boy, the epitome of innocence, the mother of purity and happiness, was covered in Hickeys._ _

__After the two have settled down, beside Atsumu to his dismay, he immediately saw not one, but a fucking lot of kiss marks, bite marks peeking at the back of Hinata's jacket. And to add even more to his suffering, everybody loves Oikawa, even the fucking cat that hissed at him when they entered was now purring at his lap._ _

__"Shouyou! You should really take them out for beach volleyball sometime! It's crazy!" The brunette exclaimed, while he poured drinks for Coach Foster._ _

__"You've tried playing beach Oikawa-San?" Inunaki asked, mildly surprised. The mad does look like an athlete who knew he playing volleyball as well._ _

__"Yeah, I tried it for a bit when I was overseas, I still prefer indoor volleyball though." He replied smoothly._ _

__"Ohhh, so were you Hinata-kun's teammate in the past?" Adrian Thomas questioned._ _

__"Like hell he is! He ain't Shouyou-kun's teammate, never seen him in nationals!" the drunk atsumu once again exclaims loudly. 'I ain't drunk.... Just tipsy...'_ _

__"Grand King- I mean Tooru was actually Kageyama's senior, that's how I knew him plus we played against each other when he was in his third year." Hinata explained, surprisingly not as drunk as atsumu but has surely drank just as much._ _

__"Grand King?" Oomi joined in, whilst he was sipping on his drink._ _

__"Ah, that's what Shouyou used to call me-"_ _

__"You ain't his teammate and you only played him at yer last, then how the hell are you together?" the blonde points at the brunette's face._ _

__Oikawa looked at the finger pointing at him, holding back to urge to break it. He pinched the ends of the intoxicated male's finger and pulled it down, away from his face. 'this fucking rude blonde bitch'_ _

__"He was playing for the v-leagues in the neighboring Country when I was in Brazil. By chance we stumbled upon each other when his team was doing a practice match in Rio." Shouyou nonchalantly replied, then chugged on a new glass of alcohol._ _

__"He helped me a lot especially when I was struggling when I was new in Rio, it was really refreshing to see a familiar face there." the red head put down his glass then turned to smile at Oikawa, cheeks tainting pink._ _

__"So what's your relationship with our little wingspiker then?" Coach then asked. The table was completely enveloped in silence, some shot a worried glance towards the red faced blonde beside Shouyou who was flustered with the sudden question from their coach._ _

__"He's erm- *cough... Um..He's a friend" Hinata choked out turning red in every word._ _

__Atsumu was pleased at the red head's words, he turned to smirk at the fucking prick who was claiming bullshit earlier. To see that the prick was already smirking at him as well as he glances at his and Shouyou-kun's hands intertwined under the table. The two stared each other down while Hinata was still oblivious to what was happening, distracted to Oikawa's thumb caressing the back of his hand._ _

__Oomi caughed, trying to alert the others about the dark atmosphere between the two._ _

__"OH MY GOD OOMI-KUM CAUGTH A COLD!" Bokuto Exclaimed and everyone started to panick. Oomi kun should never be sick or he would be a goner for a month._ _

__Oomi sighed. 'These fuckin idiots.'  
\-----_ _

__"YES! I'M FINE, I JUST CHOCKED ON MY DRINK SO CAN WE MOVE ON NOW?!" Everybody shut their mouths as glaring at his senpai's who was flocking him earlier. He shuddered, 'too much physical contact, must deinfect' He grabbed the bottle of alcogel in his pocket and cleansed his hands for now._ _

__" So... Uh... How about we play a game then?" Oikawa suggested, trying to lift the mood._ _

__"What are you a middle-" "Oh! We should play never have I ever!!" Atsumu glared at Bokuto who was too busy pleading others to play. 'Traitor'_ _

__Everyone was pretty tipsy by the time they were in their fifth round, so with the influence of alcohol, more vulgar questions was no being put onto the table._ _

__" Never have I ever... Kissed someone in this room" the guys who brought their wives or girlfriends took a shot, to the team's surprise Hinata took a shot as well but no one bothered to question who._ _

__"Never have I ever kissed someone else's parter" Tooru was the one who said it while glaring at atsumu._ _

__"Never have I ever... confessed with meatbuns" Hinata said between giggles._ _

__Oikawa took a shot_ _

__"You fucking confessed with meatbuns what a lo-" Coach took a shot as well "vely idea hahaa" atsumu grumbled glaring back at the smug looking Oikawa._ _

__"You confessed with meatbuns?" Shouyou asked to their coach eyes wide in surprise._ _

__"long story kid." the old man laughed._ _

__It was atsumu's turn now. "Never have I ever claimed I was someone's boyfriend then be denied infront of others" Atsumu bit back, smirking victoriously at the brunette as Oikawa took a shot._ _

__"Eh?? Someone denied being with you Oikawa-San? With your looks?" one of the wives asked surprised._ _

__"Ah, we agreed to do so since we were both in the feild of sports and gay couples aren't really that welcomed in the field" Oikawa smiled sadly at the woman who blushed at the thought of the handsome young man with another young man._ _

__"No worries Oikawa-San, we're pretty open here, Bokuto-San there have been bringing his boyfriend around as well" atsumu could see Shouyou's eyes shine when he heard that reply from Thomas' girlfriend._ _

__Shouyou looked down trying to hide his teary smile as Tooru also smiled down at him and squeezed their connected hands. They were pretty open about their relationship in Rio cause not much people there cared to even pay attention to them, but when the two of them witnessed how badly his Uncle reacted when he came to visit in Rio and saw some gay couple holding hands at the beach, they decided to hide it from Hinata's side. Being accepted like this was like a breath of fresh air to Shouyou, he looked back up to Tooru and smiled._ _

__"My turn! My turn! Never have I ever fucked in the bathtub" Bokuto exclaimed, now drunk as hell._ _

__Atsumu watched as Hinata at the asshole beside him took a shot while looking at a red faced shouyou._ _

__"Hinata-kun, you're not a virgin? I always saw you as a kid so this is pretty shocking" Barns Asked wide eye, as well as the others were looking at the smaller in shock._ _

__"I'm not that innocent you know and I'm not a kid! I'm already 22!!" the red head pouted, annoyed how he was viewed like he was still a child._ _

__"It must be the devil to taint our pure ball of sunshine" atsumu scowled._ _

__"Lay off the kid guys, Hinata's an adult, he could do what he wants." Oomi added, trying to simmer down the tension between the two men beside Hinata. Oomi sighed again and rubbed his temple. 'How could people be so oblivious?'_ _

__Meian laughed and followed Bokuto's vulgar question. "Never have I ever had sex... Raw"_ _

__Everyone whistles and wolf howled as they watch a red faced Shouyou take a shot._ _

__"Hi-na-ta Shou-youu, never knew you had it in you" Barns teased aswell as the rest of the team. Shouyou turning impossibly red at all the teasing._ _

__Atsumu was mad, hell he was furious! Looking back at the ugly purpling bruises on the back of hinata's neck and imagining that the brown headed peice of shit was the one to put them there. 'This prick doest deserve ya Shouyou-kun, I've been waiting for ya for 7 years! Like hell I'm gonna give you up to a douche like that! You deserve better shouyou, no, you deserve to be with me!'_ _

__Without warning Atsumu stood up and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his shirt, punching him straight to the face. The guys took action as soon as the shock subsided. Bokuto and Barns held atsumu's arm, keeping him from hitting the brunette again._ _

__"Calm down man! You're a fuckin professional athlete, think won't be pretty if the press finds out" Bokuto reasoned out, trying to stop atsumu from getting out from their grip._ _

__"Sorry Oikawa-San, this kid here is pretty drunk." Coach apologized for the disgraceful move his player made. They would be lucky if Oikawa-San didn't press charges._ _

__"Why the fuck are you apologising to that prick old man! How dare he lay his hands on Shou-" To everyone's shock the ball of positive energy slapped the Atsumu across the face, effectively snapping him out from his drunk state. Realisation dawned him as he saw the dark gaze Hinata was giving him, He was mad, No Hinata was disappointed. Fuck. Hinata was disappointed in him!_ _

__"How dare you-" "Sho stop, its fine, its my fault anyway." Oikawa tried to reason with the smaller. Being mad would do nothing to better the situation, an angry Hinata shouldn't be handled with more anger, and Oikawa knew that._ _

__"How can you say it's fine! He just punched you out of no where! Who the hell does he think he is!!" Hinata shouted at the brunette. As the red head's word stab the blonde in the heart and Fuck did it hurt!_ _

__"Sho come on, we can settle this when none of us is reeking with booze and is reasonably functioning." Oikawa sighed, as he gently caress hinata's wrist, calming him down a notch._ _

__"But-"_ _

__"Its fine Sho, It doesn't hurt that much." He smiled reassuringly down on his boyfriend, the latter gazing at small cut on the side of Oikawa's lips._ _

__"I guess we all should head out now, sorry the mood was ruined because of me, I really had a great time with you all." Oikawa stated apologetically towards the team._ _

__"It's fine Oikawa San, we should be apologising for our teammate here. We're really sorry." Meian replied genuinely._ _

__The couple then turned to leave but a small voice called out._ _

__"Sh-Sho" Atsumu called out in a small pleading voice. Eyes wide in regret._ _

__The smaller turned his head to the side and stared down the blonde._ _

__"Don't Miya-San... Just... Don't." Hinata whispered in a low dark tone._ _

__Once again, everyone in the team shuddered in fear from an angry Hinata Shouyou._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slap from a wing spiker is HELLA painful. Trust me I KNOW.
> 
> Anyways poor tsumu :(


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAPPENED BEFORE THE VICTORY PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed the ending a little, just to clear up things for tsumu... Poor tsumu

Oikawa could feel it.

It was the same unpleasant feeling boiling at his guts. The last time he felt this was way back in Rio...When he and Hinata didn't clarify what they have and simply called it a "fling", after they both believe it was the adrenaline rush after a bech volleyball game, and maybe blame it on the slight buzz the alcohol gave them. After a hot and sensual summer night in rio, they both found themselves confused, curious and rather... thirsty, the moment they found themselves naked in Hinata's bed the next morning.

They agreed to keep it casual, for the sake of focusing on their career and sometimes they would relieve each other when stressed, a no strings attached kind of thing... Sure they would flirt... A lot... But both of them would stop when feelings would get involved. So when one day, while both were watching TV on Hinata's couch, while cuddling in a "non emotionaly attached way", while Oikawa occasionally plants soft kisses on Hinata's bare shoulders "in a non romantic way" . Hinata finally surrenders.

"Tooru..." he lightly pushes the brunette's muscular arms off his body,making the other confused. 

"I think... I think I'm falling for you... I'm sorry--I...I think we need to think this through." and just like that Hinata stood up, away from Oikawa's arms and locked himself inside his room without even sparing a glance at the other. 

Leaving a note, assuring hinata they would still be friends, and that he'll give him sometime to get over those emotions. Oikawa left, welcoming the cold breeze outside. 

Oikawa didn't come back to Rio for three months...

And when he did, his blood just boiled at the sight.

There was hinata all smiley and happy while some tall beefy dude was flirting with him, and it didn't stop there. The groot man had the audacity to place his hands on shouyo's face and started leaning down to shouyou. 

Oh hell no!

I dropped my baggage in the middle of the side walk and made a run for it at the beach.

"Hinata Fucking Shouyou!!!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to face me, rubbing his lips rather harshly at the sleeve of my flannel, and pulled him away. In a distance I could still hear the damn tree of a man calling out to him and even dares to call my Shouyou with his first fucking name! Fucker.

After grabbing my bags and draggin Shouyou back to his dorm, we fucked, hard. After a lot of screaming, shouting, emotions thrown around the room, and maybe some dragon balls Manga thrown by shouyou to my face. We ended it with an angry confession on each side and an embarrassingly awkward silence, two grown men blushing at a room... With a fucking bed...so we had sex again, this time it was slow and sweet... Until Shouyou fucking cursed at me to fuck him hard, so I did. Again. And again.... And again...and again. 

Let's just say Shouyou didn't, or couldn't get up to meditate at the beach the next morning...

And once again Oikawa Tooru could feel the burning jealousy boiling in his gut.  
\---

Shouyou could feel it. 

It was the same pleasant feeling when he and Oikawa had the most amazing sex they had back in Rio. Shouyou loved it. He loved how Tooru looked when he pulled him away from his beach partner Heitor who was helping him blow away the sand that seeped into his eyes. He loved the way Tooru forcefully dragged him back to his place. He loved how rough Tooru fucked him against his door, his mattress, his table, his mirror, his bathroom, hell even when Tooru made him wear his old karasuno Jersey just to fuck him on the floor!

How he loved an angry Tooru fucking him. 

Sure he likes the sweet moments they would have, like cuddling in the couch, slow sweet kisses here and there, but when it comes to sex, it becomes a different matter. Shouyou in general didn't like to be hurt, he didn't like the silence of his room when Oikawa didn't visit for three months, he didn't like being ignored altogether, and after they got together, Oikawa was sweet, patient and so loving beyond belief. He loves feeling loved, but he also loves feeling hurt. 

And Hinata didn't know how to ask his boyfriend for some rough, no, VERY Rough sex. 

So when he saw Oikawa leaning near the Jackals changing room, sporting the same expression he had when he thought Heitor was kissing him or when he thought Pedro his roomie has a thing for him, Hinata knows what would come next, and when Oikawa slammed him against the wall practically fucked him infront of his teammates, he almost came then and there. 

Oh fucking hell yes!

Once again Hinata Shouyou could feel the burning pleasure boiling in his gut. 

\---

Oikawa knew Hinata's slight masochist streak. He knew the day Hinata intentionally made him jealous of his roommate. He knew cause the red head practically floated in cloud 9 after they fuck because of Oikawa's jealous fit. At first Oikawa taught Hinata liked being degraded or hurt, but after a few experiments here and there, Oikawa found out the smaller just liked the gap.

The gap between the usual sense of cool and calm confidence Oikawa would hold himself, against the possessive and jelous Oikawa oozing with the carnal instinct to dominate. To devour. 

So Oikawa just kept it all in the middle, as if he wasn't aware of Hinata's kinky side. He just take it as a sign to roughen it up when Hinata purposely riles him up. Just like what he's doing now.

After calming himself as he and Hinata walked back to his car, he could practically feel Hinata studying him. So when he turned back to the smaller with a calm smile, all signs of agitation dissipating in the air, he could practically see the clogs in the red head's mind turning. Planning. 

Scheming little brat. 

Seated at the car, the bag of meat buns on Hinata's lap, Oikawa observed as the honey brown eyes dancing with mischief as the other turned up to look at the older without even glancing at the contents of the brown bag. 

"Tooru! I think I forgot my kneepads. Just let me call one of my team mates to take it for me." the red head practically radiated excitement as he speed dialled someone on his phone. 

The fact that it was registered to a speed dial number, Oikawa already thought it was maybe his coach, Oikawa hopes its his coach. If Shouyou placed that blonde brat's number in speed dial would just all in all ruin Oikawa's mood to propose. 

"Tsumu!" 

'Tsumu??? Miya fucking tsumu?? What the hell is that lame ass name, well it suits his lame bitchy face. Funking Tsumu.'

"Oh you already got them! You're the best Tsumu!" 

'Excuse me?? Hinata fucking Shouyo. You just fucking called another guy the best in front of your god sent, blessing to humanity boyfriend!'

"Sure I'll just come by at your place... Of course I could sleep ove-" 

'Oh fucking. HELL. NO' 

Stealing the phone from shouyo's grasp, Oikawa pressed the phone to his left ear, away from this damn little scheming vixen's reach. 

"Tsumu~ this is the boyfriend speaking, can you please kindly Fuck. Off." Oikawa said in a sweet yet sharp tone, sarcasm dripping in his tone as he ended the call and drove off. 

\---

"Chibi chan..." 

Hinata shuddered. 

"Shrimpy- chan..."

Hinata turned to the other direction where the voice came, still on his kneeling position in the middle of the bed... Naked. With the blindfold hindering his vision, all his other senses were heightened, the soft sounds of Oikawa's footsteps was the only thing that helps Hinata navigate where the brunette was. 

As soon as they pulled up to the parking space of Oikawa's unit, Oikawa stalked out the car in a haste, picking up shouyo's bag along with it, the brunette was eerily silent after he ended the red head's call with his blond teammate. 

Hinata tried to atleast break the tension by, eating one of the meat buns the other brought, trying to entice the other to talk or take a bite from the small piece Hinata tore off. 

'Maybe I took it too far...'

Hinata pondered in fear yet the hint of excitement was still bubbling up at the back of his head. Maybe saying that sleeping over was too much? What if he's mad at me? What if he actually thinks I have a thing with Miya-San? 

What if he wants to break up after this? 

Hinata's heart was picking up it's pace as different scenarios ran to his head. But most of his worries was washed away when Oikawa reached at and lightly ruffled the orange locks at the back of his head, taking his hand and placing a quick kiss on his knuckle, but said nothing else.

'Atleast I don't need to think about breaking up...'

Letting out a mental sigh of relief, Hinata ate another meatbun just to take his attention elsewhere.

A sharp pain from his scalp shot Hinata out of his reverie, as he felt the other close, bed dipping infront of him, as the other gripped the locks of orange hair, reminding him how the other lovingly ruffled it earlier. He could feel the other's body infront of him.. So close, so warm, all Hinata wants to do is ran his hands on the source. 

His hands were restrained loosely behind him with a thin stretchable headband some athletes would use to keep their hair off their face. Despite the ease of getting out from the said band, Oikawa threatened that he'd break up with him if he get himself out of the makeshift cuffs. 

It was driving Hinata mad. It was torture... And he loved every single second. 

The excitement of not knowing what's next. The loose restrictions that drives his self control to its limits. The tension of the silent yet sultry air surrounding them. Oh god, just the taught of Oikawa watching him was making him hard. He could feel the hot fluid leaking from his embarrassingly hard member.

The weight on the bed shifted once again, Hinata could feel that he was alone once again, a small whine escaping from the gaps of his lips. He could hear the others footsteps tuning out away from him then gets nearer again, he sense the brunette stop at the foot of the bed, infront of him. 

A cold substance suddenly pressed on his right nipple making him gasp in surprise. Ice. Oikawa slid the cube of ice down to Hinata's belly button, then letting it fall of his fingers.

Oikawa watched as the other squirmed from the lack of contact, and shivered at the cold. Oikawa took another cube at pressed it on the head of Hinata's leaking member, taking out another gasp from the other. He could see Hinata struggling to keep his hands behind his back, but the deep flush on his face and his member hard and standing proud was enough of a sign for Oikawa to continue. 

"Tooru~" the smaller moaned out. "P-please..." 

Leaving the cubes of ice to the bed side, Oikawa kneeled infront of the red head onec again. His groin directly infront of Hinata's blindfolded face. He gripped the other's hair once again and pressed the red head's face to his hard member underneath the layers of cloth. 

Hinata nuzzled his nose onto Oikawa's crotch, moaning at Oikawa's aroused scent. With his other hand, Oikawa pulled down his pants and boxers freeing his hard member from its prison. The thick long shaft slapping to Hinata's cheek. 

"Suck."

Oikawa pressed the crown of hi cock to Hinata's lips, pushing past its parted lips. Hinata eagerly responded. 

Licking a long stripe from the head to the base, sucking on the balls of Oikawa's member, retracing his path then swallowing his head until down to the base. The hot wet cavern welcoming Oikawa's dick, tongue eagerly swirling around the head, sucking, tasting, moaning around the thick hot flesh. It was a fairly difficult task with his hands bound behind him, but Hinata was too horny to stop. 

Oikawa watched as the other was enjoying sucking his dick, shamelessly moaning as his lips stretched to the girth of Oikawa dick. Oikawa gripped harder at the red locks, thrusting his cock to the smaller's stretched mouth. String of saliva dripping from Hinata's mouth as he relaxed his jaw to let the other fuck his throat without chocking him.

With a low grunt Oikawa pulled out, with a few more pumps, he released his load to Hinata's face, cum dripping, from his cheeks lips and chin. Hinata looks so fucking erotic. Oikawa growled as he was reminded of that blond haired bastard, expression hardening as he remembered Hinata agreeing to sleep over at the fuckers House. 

Hinata felt the other's weight leaving the bed once again. He could still sense the other was still in the room, watching him...

"You look like a slut Shouyou... Waiting on my bed, needy. Cum all over your face. Still thirsty huh?"

Hinata shuddered in pleasure at Oikawa's dark tone. He could feel the other circling around him. 

"Tell me Shouyou... Tell me what you want." 

"You in-inside me. P-please Tooru." Hinata purred

"You want my dick? Do you deserve it Shouyou? After whoring around with your teammate? Such a slut Sho..." 

"N-No! Just you! Please Tooru... I want you. Just you" Hinata moaned in protest. 

"Me? What about that 'Tsumu' your best boy Tsumu? Did you suck his cock too? Did you ride him like you ride me? Does he fuck you like I do you?"

"only your cock please, Tooru please I miss your cock stretching me, fucking me, I love your cock Tooru, so big- making me so full,, please Tooru" Hinata begged, anticipation burning on his skin

"Then show me." Taking a seat infront of the other as he watched Hinata shift his position. Face down, Ass up. 

He watched as Hinata's binded hands reach to his ass, scooping cum that dripped to his thighs Hinata fingered himself slowly, deliciously spreading, stretching his pink puckered hole, pushing his fingers in and out. 

"T-tooru, fingers-ah not enough, y-you, nn agh, need you Tooru!" as Hinata shamelessly moan around his fingers. His hole twitching, clenching around three fingers, and Oikawa has first class seat to watch. Cock throbbing against his thighs as he watched the other fuck himself with his fingers, moaning, begging for Tooru. 

Not yet... 

" Tooru P-please ahh" Hinata's knees buckles as his body falters on the mattress, fingers still pushing in and out of Hinata. 

"I want your cock T-tooru! Fuck me! Mess me up deep inside me! P-please Tooru! I'm only a slut for your cock P-please." the other begged as he finger fucked himself, still needy and hungry for something thicker, longer, that could twist his insides, that could make him pass out in pleasure. Not noticing the added weight shifting behind him. 

Oikawa slin an arm under Hinata's body, removing the loose binds on Hinata's wrists, pulling the smaller's back to press against his body as he aligns his shaft against Hinata's gaping hole. 

In a swift motion Oikawa penatrated the other, not letting the moment sink in, Oikawa fucked the other relentlessly. Hinata arching his back at the sudden motion, head thrown back to Oikawa's shoulder as his mind got lost in searing hot pleasure of the thick hot length abusing his soft insides. 

"A-ah! F-feel so G-good Tooru!" 

He could feel Oikawa's breath at the crook of his neck, a sudden jolt of pleasure as the other bit down then sucked on his shoulder, licking biting the back of Hinata's neck as the other fucked his thick length to the smaller. Pounding harder and harder, making the smaller moan, scream out praises to Oikawa's cock, small hands reaching out to tangle its fingers through the brown soft locks, gripping stronger as the waves of hot pain and pleasure hit Hinata hard. 

Hinata could feel himself getting closer, but before he could release, Oikawa's free hand gripped the base of Hinata's cock, not letting him meet his orgasm, making Hinata whine in protest. 

"Not yet sho... You've been too naughty for you to cum." Oikawap slowed his movements to a teasing slow grind to the other. Pushing the latter to press his face down the soft covers, ass held up with Oikawa's strong grip. Letting needy whine as the other pulled out, his hole gaping, clenching around the air from the sudden absence. 

Hinata's back arched as a loud gasp escaped his lips with the stinging pain left on his left ass cheek as he felt the other's large hand caress the reddening flesh. 

"This is your punishment Sho, now be a good boy and count." Hinata shivered at the other's hot breath on his ear.

"O-one-Ah!" another stinging pain was left.

"T-two..."

Tears pricked Hinata's eyes as pain and pleasure buzzing inside his whole body. His consciousness blurring from the amount of pleasure but still the pulsing need for release kept him from passing out. 

"Ten-Ah!" a thick cock penatrated him once again, hips pounding against his ass, slapping noises filling the room as Tooru fucked him down the mattress 

F-fuck! there! T-toru! Y-Yes!! " Hinata moaned, eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open. He could feel himself nearing his release once more. 

"F-fuck! Please let me cum! Let me cum Too-ru! Hinata begged

" Then come for me Sho" the other groaned to his ear as big strong hands hinata adores released his grip from the base of his cock. Hinata could see white as pleasure pulsed through his groin as orgasm hit him hard as the other spilled hot load inside him, almost making him past out in pleasure... 

Pulling off the blindfold, Oikawa's face entered his blurry unfocused vision. Gasping for large gulps of air, chest heaving up and down, sweat and cum sticking to his body. 

Oikawa's face relaxed as he met Hinata's very satisfied and loving gaze as he removed the blindfold. His eyes gazed in adoration for the smaller who was gasping for air, a wide grin etching the pink lips. Oikawa couldn't help but finally taste those sinful lips as he showed all his love and adoration for the younger with his own. 

Getting up, he took a small left towel hanging on the couch, dampening it with water from the kitchen, Oikawa also took out two bottles of water and the bag of meat buns left on the table. 

Setting the food and water on one side as he took the damp towel and cleaned his snoozing lover and himself from sweat and cum. Pulling the other to cuddle after setting an alarm after an hour. Surrendering himself to the pleasant warmth of his lover. 

\------  
A loud gasp jolted Oikawa awake. Beside him was Hinata. A meatbun on one hand, and the box with the ring on the other. 

Oikawa's face reddened as he watched the other for some kind of reaction. He watched as the other turned to him, eyes shining, tears building up as a wide grin painted on his face. The smaller lunged himself to the nervous brunette, the word "Yes." repeatedly spilling from the red head's lips. 

Pulling away just a little to look Hinata in the eyes, Oikawa saw it, he saw it clear and transparent, the love that the smaller held in his gaze. The tips of his ears from the tip of his nose flushing red as tears spilled down the face of the boy he so desperately loves. 

With a final whisper of "Yes" from the younger, Oikawa captured his candy lips once more to a slow passionate kiss. Lips dancing, tasting, loving that other, as they unconsciously pulled each other closer, wanting, needing to feel the other's warmth pressed up against them. 

"I love you Hinata Shouyou" Oikawa breathed out as they broke the kiss, eyes peering to eachother in adoration. 

"I think you mean Oikawa Shouyou my love." Hinata chuckled in glee.

"Soon love." Oikawa grinned as he hugged the other closer. 

What more could he ask for? A loving boyfriend - no, A loving fiancé, (who is undoubtedly hot, and talented with volleyball which is a major turn on) great friends, awesome career, a bag of meat buns, a great team... Wait... 

" Tooru! The victory party!!" 

"Oh F--"  
\-------

Oikawa watched in silence as the trembling blonde was being reprimanded by the small fluffy tangerine from hell. 

At some point Oikawa was sorry for the lad. He actually felt pity after hearing the other explain his side. Despite the slight annoyance he felt when the other was outright confessing his 7 years of non reciprocated feelings for Shouyou, he felt better when Hinata confidently declared his undying love for the brunette.

7 years huh.... 

"I'm sorry." the blonde begrudgingly said after Hinata's "short" sermon. 

Fighting back the urge to childishly stick out his tongue to annoy the other, Oikawa held out his dominant hand. 

"It's okay now, You're Shouyou's team mate and I know just how much he values his team. Just make sure not to let this ruin what you, Shouyou and your whole team has, and say sorry to you coach, he almost had a heart attack after you punched me out of nowhere." 

Hinata watched with pride as the two setters settled it with a hand shake, not noticing the silent exchange of words and threats between the two. Breaking it off with a wave, both of them watched in silence at the dejected back of the Jackals setter slowly disappeared from their sight.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sho, can I see your phone for a bit?" Handing Oikawa his phone he curiously watched as the other tinkered around the device. Slowly his eyes widening in realization as he saw the other calling the most recent call. 

"Sho-nii chan! What happened? Why did you call yesterday and said Miya-San's name? Did you dial the wrong number again?" 

Hinata's faced blushed deep red in embarrassment as this little sister's accusing voice rang from his phone in loud speaker. 

"Yeah Sho-nii chan, did you dial the wrong number again?" Oikawa mimicked with a teasing grin.

'Show off!' Hinata mentally cursed at the mischievous little devil as he playfully glared at the older male who holds his heart lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below on what ya thirsty people think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> 7 years huh? Maybe in another life tsumu would get the guy. (comment if you want the atsuhina fic lol HAHAHAHAHA)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like click kudos, if you don't then comment cause I want to hear feed backs😉


End file.
